


ghost stories

by gaytimetraveller



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, haha yep this is my new thing ive got to make content for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 08:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15335778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaytimetraveller/pseuds/gaytimetraveller
Summary: Leon didn't like people knowing he was afraid of things, especially not dumb things, like ghosts.





	ghost stories

**Author's Note:**

> hi welcome to my hot new content its called Cloud Strife Has Two Hands (For Zack And Leon) and i swear. its good

Maybe telling ghost stories around Tifa’s backyard bonfire had been a mistake. It’d seemed like a fun idea at the time, but now it was somewhere past two in the morning, and Cloud was trying to sleep, while Leon was still holding on to him for dear life. Most of the time, Cloud was pretty grateful for Leon’s strong arms, but now he was fairly sure he was about to be squeezed to death because his best friend had scared his boyfriend with a ghost story.

Tifa’s ghost stories could get a little intense. She was no Vincent, but still. And poor Leon had absolutely no tolerance for it, _he was afraid of Sora’s haunted toaster story_. Riku had once said he was pretty sure he’d been telling that one since the third grade. It was awful.

But, Cloud was a good boyfriend, and had made an excuse to go home after Tifa’s story, because he was pretty sure Leon was about to cry, and Leon crying over a ghost story in the middle of one of Tifa’s legendary weekend bonfires was the last thing either of them would want. Leon hated people knowing he had fears, because of course he did, because he was Leon. He especially didn’t want Yuffie knowing, because she’d been there, and would never, ever let him hear the end of it.

It was really good they’d gotten out of there before Vincent had got going. Leon probably wouldn’t be sleeping for a week after that.

Something across the house creaked and Leon jumped and gripped Cloud tighter again. Then, there was the audible sound of the front door opening, which had Leon shooting into sitting up. Cloud rolled over to turn on the lamp, briefly thought that he was certainly going to be buying a nightlight after this, then tried to ease the other back down.

“What was that?” Leon squinted into the darkness, things still a bit fuzzy around the edges, even with the lamp on.

Cloud yawned, “S’just Zack, coming home now I’d say,”

“Oh.” Leon relaxed enough to be coaxed into laying back down. His boyfriend tried to rearrange him into some kind of position where he hopefully wouldn’t get the life squeezed out of him every time something went bump in the night. Slowly, Cloud threaded a hand through his hair, gently combing through it. After a moment, and a yawn, he buried his head in the other’s shoulder. Definitely not asleep, but hopefully less jumpy.

Zack had stayed at Tifa’s after they’d left, the lover of ghost stories, and especially bad ghost stories, that he was. It was also probably in part to the free food and drink. If there was one thing Tifa could do it was keep a well-stocked bar. The food was mostly just whatever she saw fit to roast over a bonfire, or whatever else anyone had shown up with. Unfortunately, it was well known Zack had a bad habit of accidentally dropping half his food in the fire, or getting distracted and letting it burn, or even melt off of the stick.

Once he’d caught a stick on fire pretty well, and nearly caught several other people on fire waving it around. Sora even still had an uneven part in his hair from where it’d gotten singed that night.

Of course, Zack coming through the house after all the thrills of a Tifa Lockhart bonfire was loud, with heavy feet stomping across the floor. It was no surprise when the bedroom door flung open; Leon didn’t even twitch. It was kind of hard to think every noise in the house was something malevolent in the shadows when you knew there was a probably drunk and over six foot tall guy in steel toe boots clomping around the house.

It didn’t take Zack long to kick off said steel toe boots and jump in bed, snuggling up to Leon’s back with all the enthusiasm of, well, Zack. He had his hoodie and sweatpants still on and everything, still smelling like smoke and burnt marshmallows.

“You guys are still awake?” he half-whispered over Leon’s shoulder, even tilting his head a little at Cloud. “What’s up with the lamp?”

“Leon’s a bit spooked, after tonight,”

“Ohhh…” He was quiet for a moment, staring up at the ceiling, then at the back of Leon’s head. “You guys are lucky you didn’t stay all night, we got a few drinks in Vincent and he started like, waxing poetic about how this one time—“

Cloud cut him off with a glare that said _“as much as I love you if you get Leon going again I am going to rip off your limbs and beat you with them”_.

Zack just smiled and laughed nervously, then haphazardly flung an arm over Leon. “You good down there buddy?” he asked, poking him in the shoulder. Leon grumbled into Cloud’s shoulder, and Zack shrugged, “I’ll take that as an alright,”

Something outside the window made a noise, like the sound of a neighbour opening a door, and Leon tensed again. A car alarm went off, and he jolted. On one side, Cloud held his head to his shoulder, still slowly running one hand through his hair, and on the other Zack just snuggled in closer, even putting his other arm around him. He even put his head on Leon’s shoulder, with the kind of goofy grin that almost made Cloud roll his eyes, in a fond way.

“C’mon, let’s sleep,”

No one bothered to turn the lamp off.

* * *

 

(In the end, Yuffie still found out Leon had a fear, a single fear as far as she knew, thanks to Zack’s tendency to accidentally divulge those kinds of things. But, she didn’t know of what, and wouldn’t stop calling, texting, and generally showing up to his house to ask about it. He ended up telling her he was afraid of clowns, just for the satisfaction of Yuffie showing up at his home in an over the top clown suit, thinking she was about to pull the greatest prank _ever_.)


End file.
